An Impossible Love
by Laurenke1
Summary: Ronald Weasley thinks his best friend and his Potions Professor are acting weird, what are they hiding? Slash. Written for the 10th anniversary of Snarry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: This story is dedicated to all my wonderful readers and people who encourage me to write every day. Here is to you. ****It is written because Snarry is celebrating their 10****th**** year anniversary. **

**Summary: Ronald Weasley thinks his best friend and his Potions Professor are acting weird, what are they hiding? **

**Warning: slash.**

**Title: And impossible Love**

"_In dreams and love there are no impossibilities." Janos Arany (The greatest Hungarian epic poet 1817-1882)_

"I'm telling you, something is up with Snape." Ronald Weasley was showing uncharacteristic behavior. He was sitting at Gryffindor Table but he wasn't eating. Normally Ron would be stuffing his face even before he sat down so this was very unusual. He was also staring up at the Staff Table with narrowed eyes, in particularly focused upon one person.

"He is just eating. Give the man a rest." Harry Potter, his best friend, calmly took a sip of his pumpkin juice. His green eyes strayed up the table towards the Headmaster who indeed was cutting his bacon and eating while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Yes but normally he would be looking for signs of trouble or he would stare at you, hoping to dock points. He hasn't done that for nearly two weeks now."

"Perhaps he'll do that in a moment and he is just now enjoying breakfast and reading the paper." Harry sighed and Ron's eyes narrowed as he contemplated his best friend.

Harry looked loads better now that He Who Must Not Be Named had been defeated last year and his best friend didn't need to worry about being killed anymore or people dying. Though the price they had paid had been heavy, Ron had to shut his eyes as he remembered Fred.

He shook himself firmly and instead went back to contemplating the mystery that was his best friend. A lot of Harry's nocturnal wanderings had to do with the fact that he couldn't sleep when Voldemort plagued his dreams or when he had nightmares but Ron did wonder what kept Harry awake now. A lot of times Harry's bed was empty when Ron woke up in the middle of the night.

Could it have something to do with Snape's mellowing? Ron turned back to look at the black haired wizard sitting at the Head Table.

Snape always had a dreadful temper. The world could collapse around them and Snape still took points from Gryffindor for running in the corridors. It was nice to know that some things never changed. Except ever since Voldemort had been defeated and Snape had come back to teach and as acting Headmaster, Ron had noticed a distinctive chance in his Professor.

Snape hardly ever took points from Gryffindor when they were in Potions class. Perhaps it had to do that they were NEWT level class now or because of something else but Snape even did the unthinkable. He gave Harry credit when it was due.

Ron wouldn't have been more surprised if Snape had smiled, which the older wizard nearly had. Only once mind you, and a near one at that. But most surprising at all was the fact that it had been at Harry. Ron could remember the day like yesterday.

It had been one of the first Potions classes of the year, back when Harry had suffered from a depression and dark thoughts and nothing they could say or do could pull him out. His best friend ate little and slept even less, wandering the corridors each and every night. But there was something about the Potions class that made Harry relax and brought the light back to his eyes.

That day they had been working on Euphoria Draughts. The versions Snape had let them make were lighter versions and gave the user of the potion a full blown laughing attack and of course Harry had messed up. To this day Ron was uncertain what had happened but the next moment Harry had collapsed on his desk in giggles.

It last for a solid five minutes and during that time even Snape had come over to see what was bothering the young hero and when Harry had straightened up, wiped the tears from his eyes with a brilliant smiled and turned to Snape to say. "Thank you, sir.", that is when it happened.

Snape had nodded and Ron swore he had seen the corners of his Professor's lips curve up in approval and a near smile. Since that day Harry had slowly improved and Ron had begun to notice the strange behavior of both his best friend and his Professor.

Hp

"I think Ron knows." Harry's voice was muffled against the warm chest his head was buried against. Snape merely made a soft note in the back of his throat and Harry glanced up.

His lover lay there in all his glory. Severus Snape was a thin man and he would always be thin. He had gained weight after Voldemort had been defeated but Harry loved to caress the flat stomach with his hands, running his fingertips lightly though the sparsely chest hair up towards the flat dusky nipples. Severus was broad in the shoulders and his hips were narrow but he was well endowed.

Or Harry thought so anyway. His lover's dock lay flaccid amidst the curly hair but that wasn't so surprising with the way they made love earlier. They had nearly devoured one another and as Harry stretched and then threw an arm around Snape's waist he snuggled back into the warmth his lover offered.

"You haven't noticed the way he keeps looking at us lately?" Harry was determined to have this conversation.

Severus finally glanced up from wherever his thoughts had taken him and said. "Weasley always stares. If I didn't know better I would say that he is the one who is in love with me. But if that was the case then you would know about it and our love making would have been intense since you would be jealous."

"Our lovemaking was pretty intense…and I doubt I would be jealous."

"You would share me?" A dark eyebrow rose and Harry rested his chin on Severus' chest as he glanced at his lover's face.

"No, of course I wouldn't. But I just don't think that Ron is in love with you. He is watching me too and he is dating Hermione."

"But what concerns you about Weasley so much that you have to prattle about it now?"

Harry had the decency not to flush. Usually after their lovemaking and before Harry had to go back to his dorm they would talk about small things. Such as how their day had been or if Harry had to go back to his dorm.

Snape had never said so but Harry knew that they had come to the mutual agreement that it was best that nobody found out about them. Harry wasn't sure if it was against the rules their relationship but he didn't want to find out the hard way. So they kept seeing each other in secret, living from day to day and taking it one night at a time.

"I think Ron knows or he suspects something is up between us."

"Perhaps if he knows you do not have to hurry back to your dorm. Unless you prefer that bed to mine." The dark eyes were glittering oddly in the light of the candles and Harry sat up.

"It isn't for Ron that I hurry back…"

"Then for who? You do not have to hurry back on my account. I would be more then agreeable to let you share my bed. It is quite large and the bedding is simply superior to the students' bed." Severus smirked and nipped at Harry's fingers as they tucked an errand dark lock of hair behind Severus' ear.

Harry drew back his fingers in time as he said. "You would let me stay even when it may happen that we are discovered?"

"Harry, I have told you this before; there is no rule against a teacher/student relationship as long as the student is of age. And besides. Minerva already knows. So I do not know who we are hiding it for, unless you are afraid of your friends' reactions."

Severus' eyes were extremely dark but Harry knew what his lover was thinking. Harry had never told anybody he was gay and spoken for. Well, not with so many words. No doubt Hermione suspected or even knew but as long as his friends didn't ask questions, Harry wasn't going to tell them.

Perhaps he should but for now he just wanted to enjoy his lover without Ron and Hermione tainting it. He wanted to have something for himself, just for a little while.

"Mr. Potter, you never struck me as the kind of man who is afraid of the reactions of others. Am I to be your bedroom secret?"

Severus' voice was hard and Harry chewed on his lip as he said. "Hardly a secret if somebody as thick as Ron can find out. I mean Ron is a nice bloke and he is my best friend but he isn't the most perceptive one. If Ron knows that something up, I bet Hermione already figured it out."

"And that does not bother you?"

"Nope, don't see why it should?" Harry cocked his head to the side as Severus answered.

"Perhaps they will tell you that our love is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible in love." Harry grinned down at Severus. He leaned down to kiss Severus' cheek as the Potions Master wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him back against his side as he said.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. You have always been defeating impossible odds, haven't you?"

"We both have. We always pick the hard way and you wouldn't like me any less if I didn't try to achieve the impossible. Besides, I got you to see that you can love somebody and hold onto a lover, so don't tell me that I can't do the impossible?"

Harry yawned, an ear splitting one and Severus chuckled as he said. "I have tired you. Nap here for a while. We shall figure out your dilemma with Mr. Weasley in the morning."

Harry cuddled up next to his lover and as he closed his eyes, he decided to see just what Ron thought was going on between Severus and himself in the morning.

Hp

Sunday was always the day that Ron could sleep in. There was no Quidditch practice, classes or homework that demanded his attention. At least not before noon. So Ron wasn't in the best of moods when he was awakened on a Sunday morning at seven.

He opened bleary eyes. At first thinking that some of his year mates were going to the loo but when he glanced around the room, his eyes widened.

He lay still as he closed his eyes a little so that he was sure that what he was seeing was correct. Harry Potter was trying to sneak back into bed and he was wearing the exact same clothes as he had when he left yesterday to do some research.

Now that Ron thought very hard, he had not seen Harry return from the library that night. True, he had been more than a little occupied by that time but still, he should have noticed if his best friend hadn't returned for a whole night.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he watched as Harry made his way over to his bed before he whispered. "So mate, tell me, where have you been?"

Harry jumped three feet, turning quickly as he stared at Ron. His mouth opened and the green eyes shot from Ron's face away before Harry said.

"Nowhere. Just a quick morning run."

Ron snorted as he sat up. "Yeah right. You and running? You can't get up early in the morning when somebody holds treacle tart in front of your nose to tempt you."

Harry sighed, a defeated sound and sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. "We're best mates, right Ron? So we share and tell each other most things. We can trust each other with our secrets, right?"

Ron nodded, thinking that it was way too early to have these kinds of conversations but he had learned that when Harry found the need to confide in him, then he would be there for his friend, no matter what hour.

Harry took a deep breath and as he glanced about the room, he asked instead. "Do you mind if I close the curtains around your bed and mine? I'll leave it open so that we can talk but I don't want the others to wake up because of us."

_No, you wouldn't want them to ask awkward questions._

Ron gestured with his hand as Harry smiled brilliantly, he bustled about to draw the curtains close. Ron took the time to properly yawn and rub the sleep out of his eyes and before he knew it Harry was back on Ron's bed.

Ron frowned. He thought that the point of drawing the curtains was that Harry would go to his own bed but apparently his friend needed some kind of human contact. Sometimes Harry did seek out Ron as if he was a younger brother.

He would ask Ron for advice and it was with the strength of their friendship in mind that Ron settled himself against the headboard of his bed and prepared to listen to Harry.

Harry bit his lip and glanced away but Ron waited. He knew Harry needed time and in the end his friend would say what he wanted to say. He poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher that stood near his bed and took a sip just as Harry said.

"Ron, I'm gay."

The water went spewing as Ron coughed. He stared at Harry wide eyed as he whispered. "What did you say?"

Harry flushed the color strange in his face but the green eyes were defiant as he said. "I'm gay. I like boys! I like to kiss them, touch them and…."

"Yeah I get the picture, mate. You had me when you said that you were gay. Bloody hell, Harry, couldn't that wait until this afternoon?"

Harry stared at him and asked. "That's it…That is all the reaction I get. You're not going to shout at me or declare our friendship ended? Unless, are you saying that you want to save up for this afternoon so you can publically humiliate me?"

The green eyes narrowed with distrust. That was because of Harry's family and Ron's own eyes narrowed.

"Of course not. But is that was the big news you were trying to spring on me, mate, I knew about that for years really. Hermione figured it out when you wouldn't stop yapping about Malfoy and that Half Blood Prince of yours. So, your love is a boy then."

Harry nodded before he could help himself and then hissed. "Hey, who said anything about me having a lover?"

"You sneak about on all hours of the day, what else could you be doing? Not that I mind, if it is time that you found somebody who cared for you. Unless it is his idea the secrecy. You deserve better then that…"

"It was mine. I didn't want any drama…"

"Well go on then, who is it? If you think that there is drama or problems, who is it? Let's hear it. Who's taken your fancy?"

Now this was worth waking up for. Ron sat up straight, looking at Harry eagerly. His younger friend looked away and then said. "It is nobody. It is just a fancy, that's all. He doesn't return it."

Ron snorted. _Like hell he doesn't. I bet that he returns Harry's affection wholeheartingly because Harry wouldn't look so happy if he didn't. _

Ron wanted to pester his friend some more about Harry's secret lover but one look at his friend downcast eyes and he decided against it. Instead he asked. "So, got any sleep last night or did you only shag? Or talk perhaps?"

Ron wiggled an eyebrow and Harry grinned as he said. "As if I'm going to tell you that. You know me better, Ron. As long as I don't ask you anything about whatever you and Hermione get up to when you are alone, then you don't ask me anything what I get up to when I am alone with my lover. But if you must know, we did have a very long _talk_."

Ron grimaced and then pushed Harry out of his bed with his foot as he said. "Go and sleep, Potter. We'll talk later. Lunch together?"

Harry nodded as he crawled in his own bed. Ron turned on his side, away from Harry as he was more than determined to solve the mystery of Harry's lover and Snape's secret. He had a feeling those two were combined but what was more, he wanted Harry's lover to be good to his best friend because it had been a long time since Harry had been this happy.

Hp

Sunday lunch was always a casual affair. Students and staff members never had the same hours in which they ate and some students preferred not to eat their lunch with the rest of the school, instead opting for packed lunches.

Ron always liked to sit at the Gryffindor table and eat with his friends. In his family Sunday was the day that everyone ate every meal together and Ron had always liked to keep the tradition going at Hogwarts.

Therefore he always ate lunch with Harry and Hermione on Sunday because nothing demanded their time. Other then homework that was but Ron had asked them back in first year to make time for Sunday lunch except when there was an emergency or something else had come up. Such as exams.

But right now, here they were, all sitting together and Ron was back to contemplating Snape. The Headmaster was looking around the hall, no doubt looking for mischief. Dark eyes passed over Ron, Hermione, taking a moment too long to linger on Harry before moving towards the Slytherin table.

Ron's gaze followed the one from the Potions Master and he frowned when he noticed how it seemed to linger on Draco Malfoy. He turned back to stare at Snape. The older wizard wore a small smile that to Ron's eyes said enough and as Ron happily chewed his food and drew his own conclusions, he never noticed Harry's darkened expression.

Hp

Ron had always wondered how Harry could have such self control as he did, especially with having Voldemort chase after him for so many years and having Snape on his back but it seemed that even Harry's control slipped. And when it slipped, it was spectacular.

Such as this morning. Ron was sure that he had cracked the secret concerning Snape. He just knew that Draco Malfoy was Snape's lover. For the past few days he had watched, speculated and reported back to Harry and Hermione about whatever Snape did and how Draco would react or the other way around.

He had never noticed just how Harry's eyes seemed to narrow in anger every time he uttered it. Or how closed off Harry's expression suddenly became. He wondered why. Yet Harry hadn't snuck out again at night, Ron had checked especially.

This morning, breakfast was a nosy affair but Ron knew that he finally had the answer. All he had to do was announce it.

He glanced up at the Head Table again. Snape seemed to look a little sad to his trained eye. He had been watching Snape for days now, of course he could tell all the man's moods now. He kept his head down, eating his breakfast and talking to no one, not even watching the Great Hall.

Ron turned his head to the Slytherin table. Malfoy is sitting there, talking and laughing with one of the younger girls in Slytherin house. Ron stared back at Snape and immediately it made sense.

"Snape is sad because he and Malfoy broke up." He whispered, ducking his head as he stared at his best friends. Hermione's smile was endearing but anxious as she stared between Harry and Ron. Harry froze at his side, fork in midair before it dropped back to the table with a clatter as the younger wizard whispered, angrily.

"No, he isn't…"

"Sure is. Just look at him, mate. Malfoy must have broken up with him for that girl. He has a reputation to keep after all. I wonder why Snape even thought that somebody would stay with him. I mean, Malfoy can do a lot better than an old Death Eater, though I suppose kind seeks kind."

"Perhaps it has never occurred to you that Snape's lover might stay with him because he is kind and gentle in private. Perhaps he has a lover who knows that he only understands him and knows what it is like to take care of him? He is a passionate and good man, one who doesn't need to be belittled by you! And Malfoy didn't break up with him! Severus is sad because his lover hasn't come down to visit him for a couple of nights, something he has come too respected and liked."

"How would you know what Snape likes? Have you been spying upon him?"

"No, because he told me so himself!"

"As if Snape would discuss things with you that are private. No offense, mate, but you and Snape aren't exactly the best of friends." Ron frowned at Harry. What was his best mate going on about?

Hermione looked between the two of them, comprehension dawning on her face.

Harry rose as he said in a cold voice. "But we are the best of lovers. And I plan to make it up to him right now. Has it never occurred to you that I might be Severus'?"

And as Ron watched Harry storm towards the Staff Table with an open mouth, he had to concur, it had never occurred to him because Harry and Snape, that was simply impossible.

Hp

_Ron is a big git! Merlin, he can be so thick as times._

Harry fumed angrily as he marched up to the Staff Table. He knew everybody could see him and was whispering about what he was going to do but he didn't care. It was time to put a rest to those damn rumors.

The teachers had stopped speaking to one another as they noticed Harry walking up the steps. Professor McGonagall's eyebrow rose but Harry ignored her in favor of the man sitting beside her. He glanced at Severus for a long moment, seeing the dark empty eyes staring back at him and the dark shadows underneath his lover's brilliant eyes.

He turned back to the deputy Headmistress and asked. "May I?"

She gave a startled nod and then Harry had slipped behind the Staff Table, intend on approaching Severus. The older wizard glanced up as Harry approached. The thin lips sneered but Harry could see the glitter of hope in Severus' dark eyes as the older wizard pushed his chair back to make room for Harry.

Harry settled himself in Severus' lap, sliding his arms around the scarred neck as he said. "I know that you didn't like it when I didn't come down for the past few days and I'm sorry. I thought that Ron would back off but of course he didn't and managed to draw the wrong conclusions while he was at it so I need to make amends. Now I'm going to kiss you and then I'm going to skip the rest of the day and you're going to cancel all your classes and we're going to retire to your rooms and not come out until tomorrow morning."

Harry heard sputtering beside him and he glanced at Professor McGonagall who was choking on her tea as she said. "You can't do that. Severus, you agree to teach because there was a lack of teachers and you cannot in good conscious cancel your classes now."

"But I can, Minerva. I am the Headmaster after all. I am sure that Mr. Weasley is more than capable of taking over my class for the day. He has been watching me all this time for a reason."

Harry had to hide his face to keep from laughing. It would serve Ron right to take over all of Severus' classes. He glanced up as Severus asked.

"Now, Mr. Potter, is there a reason why you came up here? I am sure it that isn't just for a cuddle. You usually ambush me in the hallway then."

There was a definite smirk on Severus' face and Harry could feel his own smile echo the happiness in the dark eyes. It had been far too long since he had seen that particular emotion in the dark eyes that had come to mean so much to him.

"I had come to kiss you actually and to show Ron that I am your lover and not sodding Malfoy!"

"Weasley thought that I was involved with Malfoy? I believe that I should try harder to claim you as mine then if somebody as thick as Mr. Weasley doubts my claim."

Harry couldn't suppress the delightful shiver and then Severus lifted him onto the table. The Headmaster stood and settled his robes about him elegantly before he called out, his voice clear through the silent Great Hall.

"Mr. Weasley, you have been watching me intensely for the past few weeks, it would be immensely gratifying if you would do me the curtsey once more just to see this."

Harry didn't know if Ron looked but he suspected that every student in the hall was looking and wondering why he was sitting on the table now. But it didn't matter because in that moment Severus kissed him deeply.

Harry closed his eyes, not bothering with the gasp that sounds or even Ron's loud, "Bloody hell!" just as long as Severus continued to kiss him. All too soon Severus broke away, the hunger in his eyes clear for Harry to see as the Headmaster purred.

"Now, I am sure that all your fears and suspicions about Mr. Potter's sexuality and relationship status have been put to rest. Have they not been, you can direct your questions to me. Be assured that I can save guard my lover's virtue quite well. Now, I am sure that you all should hurry to your classes because they will begin within five minutes. I do not tolerate tardiness and I value mental presentences so be sure to keep your thoughts on your lessons and not and what you have seen here."

All at once talking assumed in the Great Hall as the students discussed what had just taken place and moved towards their classes. "Oh and on another note, Mr. Weasley will be covering my classes today. I have some important matters that demand my full attention all day and I shall not be disturbed."

Severus turned to look at Professor McGonagall who merely shrugged. "As if I would dare to disturb you after the display you just put on. At least not for the first hour."

McGonagall's smirk was positively cat like and Harry decided to take matters into his own hand as he tugged on Severus' sleeve and said. "I shall go up and prepare myself, shall I, while you handle things here."

He hopped down from the table and walked away, grinning when Severus' voice drifted after him. "Do not prepare yourself too well; you know how _thorough _I like to be."

And as Harry chuckled softly to himself, winked at Ron as he passed him, he knew that nothing was impossible when you loved somebody and as long as he could show that to Severus and Severus to him, then even his dreams would be possible to achieve.

The end

**I hope that you liked it. Review of course. Here is to another 10 years of Snarry. **


End file.
